This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 281,589 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on May 13, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,236; 3,109,176; 938,281; and 1,406,622; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse hat and cap retention devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions are uniformly deficient with regard to the fact that they either employ a quasi-permanent connection with the headwear, or they are relatively difficult to attach and disengage relative to the headwear.
In addition, with rare exception, the prior art devices are not readily attached to both the headwear and a disparate article of clothing.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among parents in particular for a new type of headwear retaining apparatus that their children will find very simple to operate and which will secure the headwear either to the child or the child's apparel in windy conditions, or during periods of frenzied activity; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.